Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Many of these services rely on accurately knowing the position of these consumers in order to match them to map data. However, positioning data is inaccurate due to errors caused by technical as well as environmental factors. Thus, map matching requires repositioning the inaccurate probe data in order to match it to the correct map features. For services such as route navigation, the probe data point must be repositioned to the correct thoroughfare segment (e.g., road). Map matching based solely on proximity to the centerlines of thoroughfare segments is particularly susceptible to error and ambiguity because it does not take into account the physical extent of those segments. Accordingly, service provider and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges associated with mapping probe data points to thoroughfare segments.